


Break Me Down, Hold Me Up

by gronkowski



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Оргия, доверие, нецензурная лексика, явное согласие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gronkowski/pseuds/gronkowski
Summary: Лютик приводит Геральта на оргию. Геральт командует, как именно трахать Лютика.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx
Kudos: 17





	Break Me Down, Hold Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Break Me Down, Hold Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014528) by [sospes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes). 



> бессюжетное порно

— Сегодня будет вечеринка, — Геральт, начищающий наплечники доспехов, отрывается от своего занятия и смотрит на Лютика. Тот изучает его странным взглядом, как будто сомневается, говорить дальше или нет. — В поместье на вершине холма.

Не совсем понимая, к чему клонит Лютик, Геральт предполагает:

— И ты собираешься туда пойти.

Лютик смущенно фыркает.

— Это секс-вечеринка.

Брови Геральта невольно приподнимаются.

— Ясно.

— Королевство Цидарис славится подобными мероприятиями, — объясняет Лютик. — Эта вечеринка — одна из лучших. Там возможно все, стоит только захотеть. Я знаю, эта ночь будет потрясающая — я бывал там раньше.

Геральт все еще смотрит недоуменно.

— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?

Лютик заливается краской.

— Ты тоже приглашен. Приходи, если хочешь. Но ты не обязан.

Геральт, нахмурившись, откладывает доспехи в сторону.

— Ты хочешь сказать: «Кончай ломаться, пойдем со мной?».

— Здесь должна быть шутка насчет слова «кончай», — как дурак, улыбается Лютик. — В контексте оргии, знаешь ли, звучит двусмысленно. — Он пожимает плечами. — Просто подумал, а вдруг ты захочешь сходить за компанию? Будет весело! Ты не обязан ни в чем участвовать — многие приходят просто посмотреть. Или можешь присоединиться, перетрахать кучу народа. Уверен, ты будешь нарасхват с твоим-то, ну, ты понял, — он многозначительно смотрит на пах Геральта.

Геральт перестает наконец пялиться на Лютика и возвращается к доспехам.

— Пожалуй, звучит неплохо.

— Вот и замечательно! — говорит Лютик. — А знаешь, что еще тебе понравится?

— Ну?

— Тебе не придется одеваться для вечеринки. Скорее, наоборот, — Лютик лучезарно улыбается.

— Хм-м, — отвечает Геральт.

Они переодически трахались вот уже семь месяцев. Началось все зимой, им тогда приходилось делить кровать друг с другом. Сначала была взаимная быстрая дрочка, потом, однажды, Лютик опустился на колени перед Геральтом позади таверны в Новиграде, а потом, на каком-то дешевом постоялом дворе черт знает где, Геральт уже втрахивал Лютика в матрас.

Это был просто секс — о чувствах они никогда не говорили.

Когда Геральт и Лютик добираются до поместья, вечеринка, если ее можно так назвать, уже в самом разгаре. В дверях их останавливают, задают несколько вопросов о намерениях и предпочтениях, затем озвучивают ряд правил, одинаковых для всех: спрашивай разрешения, не настаивай при отказе, ешь и пей в свое удовольствие, надоело — ты свободен. Затем их наконец пропускают внутрь. Геральта тут же бросает в жар от густого, крепкого запаха секса.

— У каждого гостя есть своя комната в поместье, чтобы отоспаться, — говорит Лютик. — Далеко не все способны сразу ехать домой. Ничего, что комната у нас общая?

Геральт молча кивает.

— Разденемся там, не хотелось бы порвать одежду в порыве страсти и потом предстать перед Плотвой в лохмотьях.

Комната им достается маленькая, но удобная: в ней есть двуспальная кровать, а в углу стоит кадка для омовения. По пути им попадаются другие гости — парами, поодиночке, группами. Все — полностью обнаженные. Некоторых из них Лютик приветствует смехом и улыбками, как хороших знакомых: он целует в обе щеки высокую женщину с огненно-рыжими волосами, хватает за задницу мужчину, у которого такие же смешливые голубые глаза, как у него самого.

— Сколько раз ты был здесь? — когда за ними закрывается дверь комнаты, спрашивает Геральт, начиная снимать рубашку.

Лютик, стягивая с себя ботинки, пожимает плечами:

— Несколько? — с сомнением говорит он. — Может, четыре. Но всегда приходил один, — он поднимает глаза на Геральта. — Мне казалось, что тебе тут не понравится, — он снова опускает взгляд, — если так, то можешь спокойно уходить, я не обижусь.

Геральт неопределенно дергает плечами.

Лютик раздевается догола, складывает одежду и оставляет ее на тумбочке. Он совершенно не стесняется своей наготы. Он стройный, с тонкой талией, у него худые, но не слабые руки. Геральт любуется им, пользуясь моментом.

— Ты всю ночь глазеть собираешься? — со смехом говорит Лютик. — Или, наконец, приступим к делу?

— Давай, — отвечает Геральт, ощущая в груди какое-то странное волнение.

Глаза у Лютика сияют.

— Прекрасно!

Он приводит Геральта в центр поместья, в огромный колонный зал с мраморными полами и потолками. На стенах висят картины в золоченых рамах. Весь зал заставлен всевозможной мягкой мебелью: диванами, кушетками, креслами. Немалая часть из них уже занята. Геральт, на мгновение оглушенный стонами, вскриками, вздохами, заворожённо смотрит, как двигаются, извиваются разгоряченные тела, и чувствует, как к члену начинает приливать кровь.

Лютик смеется над его ошарашенным видом.

— Есть, на что посмотреть, верно? Как сказал чудесный джентельмен на входе, все полностью добровольно. Если хочешь просто смотреть, вон вокруг стоят стулья. Пока ты там сидишь, никто к тебе не пристанет. Там же есть еда и питье. Бери, что пожелаешь. А еще есть вот это, — он подводит Геральта к столику, заваленному секс-игрушками, — выбирай, что понравится, а когда закончишь, отдай ассистентам, — он лукаво улыбается Геральту, выцепляет из кучи игрушек блестящее металлическое кольцо для члена и вертит его на пальце, — или передай другим желающим. Бывают такие, знаешь ли.

Геральт пожирает глазами кольцо в руке Лютика.

— Ты собираешься его надеть?

Лютик открывает кольцо и с ухмылкой защелкивает его вокруг основания своего уже стоящего члена. Пожимает плечами.

— Не хочу, чтоб все закончилось слишком быстро. Не все мы можем кончать по сто раз, как ты.

Рассмеявшись, он касается на прощанье голого плеча Геральта и говорит:

— Еще увидимся, Геральт. Развлекайся, — и оставляет его в одиночестве. Геральт смотрит, как Лютик, легко трогая свой член одной рукой, идет по залу, разглядывая совокупляющиеся пары, тройнички, группы, ищет кого-то.

Геральт вдруг замечает, что его горло пересохло, и запоздало вспоминает совет пить вволю.

Он отправляется к столам с едой, берет себе стакан эля и садится на стул у стены зала. Он там не один. Еще несколько человек просто наблюдают: женщина держит руку между бедер, мужчина медленно потягивает вино. Геральт, расслабившись, откидывается на спинку стула и начинает лениво изучать представшую перед его взором картину — безумный похотливый карнавал: какая-то пара громко трахается возле колонны, две женщины по очереди отсасывают мужчине в ошейнике, пока третья сидит у него на лице, держа в руках поводок. Но какое бы разнообразие ни было перед глазами Геральта, его взгляд всё равно то и дело возвращается к Лютику.

Лютик, что неудивительно, уже нашел себе компанию. Бард Геральта стоит на коленях на кровати, зажатый между двумя мужчинами. Один из них, высокий блондин, одновременно дрочит ему и лезет языком в рот, а второй, рыжеволосый и мускулистый, трется членом между бедер Лютика и грубо целует его в шею, оставляя следы.

Геральт думал, что будет ревновать, увидев, как Лютик, запрокинув голову, стонет и толкается в кулак белокурого мужика. Геральт думал, что дикая, волчья половина его личности, увидев такое, завоет от ярости и захочет вырвать Лютика из чужих рук, чтобы он принадлежал только ему. Но почему-то не ревнует. Он сидит и, попивая эль, смотрит, как двое мужчин жадно лапают Лютика, как Лютик, задрав задницу, насаживается ртом на член блондина. Рыжий мужчина достает какую-то бутылочку, вероятно, с маслом, опускает туда пальцы, а затем медленно вводит один в тело Лютика.

Геральт и без своего ведьмачьего слуха способен расслышать Лютиков рычащий стон.

Внутри Геральта вдруг поднимается горячей волной желание защищать.

Он вскакивает со стула, оставляет на нем недопитый стакан эля, стремительно ныряет в море довольных тел и идет прямиком к Лютику, краем сознания отмечая свой собственный каменный стояк. Блондин, медленно трахающий Лютика в рот, придерживая за волосы, поворачивает голову к подошедшему Геральту.

— Хочешь присоединиться? — напряженно спрашивает он.

— Нет, — Геральт хватает ближайший стул и пододвигает его к себе. — Пока просто посмотрю. — Он кивает рыжеволосому, который все еще разрабатывает зад Лютика одним пальцем, и говорит со знанием дела: — можешь растягивать его жестче. Не бойся, он такое любит.

Рыжий склоняется над Лютиком, обхватывая рукой его член.

— Это правда?

Блондин вытаскивает член изо рта Лютика, чтобы тот смог выдохнуть:

— Боже, да, _прошу_.

Блондин снова сует член между ярко-красных губ Лютика. Лютик гортанно рычит.

— Ты все слышал, Дек, — весело говорит блондин, — устроим для доброго человека представление.

Дек вытаскивает палец и вставляет уже два, быстро, неаккуратно, а затем добавляет и третий.

— Нравится, да? — говорит он в ответ на бесстыдно громкие стоны Лютика, — нравится, когда тебя вот так трахают пальцами? А член мой тоже хочешь?

Лютик согласно хнычет. Слюна течет из уголка его губ, растянутых вокруг члена блондина.

— Сначала медленно, — советует Геральт. Дек приставляет головку члена ко входу Лютика. Лютик издает нетерпеливый стон, и Дек, следуя указаниям Геральта, осторожно входит на всю длину. Геральт дает Лютику привыкнуть, затем втягивает носом его запах — только возбуждение и желание — и командует: — отымей его хорошенько, он готов.

Блондин треплет Лютика по щеке, спрашивает: «Он прав?» и, позволив Лютику коротко сказать: «Да», снова занимает его рот членом.

— Я понял, — сосредоточенно говорит Дек и начинает с остервенением вбиваться в Лютика.

Геральт отключается от звука влажных шлепков, от низкого рычания, что вырывается от горла Дека, от шумного дыхания блондина, и сосредотачивается на возбужденном Лютике, на его сильном запахе, на бесконечно довольных стонах, рваных вздохах, подрагивающих губах. Вид такого Лютика охуительный, просто сводит с ума.

— Черт, — хрипит Дек, толкнувшись в последний раз, кончает и выходит из Лютика. Лютик издает разочарованный звук. В нос Геральту бьет резкий запах спермы. Дек, все еще тяжело дыша, встречается взглядом с блондином и обводит большим пальцем края дырки Лютика. — Твоя очередь, Стерес. Он пиздец какой _узкий_.

Стерес вытаскивает член изо рта Лютика, склоняется к его лицу, берет рукой за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза.

— Ты этого хочешь, красавчик? — низко урчит он, — хочешь, чтобы теперь я тебя трахнул, кончил в тебя?

Лютик стонет в ответ и с трудом выговаривает:

— _Да_ , прошу, пожалуйста, трахни меня.

Голос у него хриплый — наверняка саднит горло, а губы блестят от слюны. Он прекрасен.

— Меня не надо просить дважды, — смеется Стерес и пристраивается к заднице Лютика. Вцепившись пальцами в его бедра, он трахает его медленнее, чем Дек, и непрестанно бормочет грязное: — боги, блять, какой ты узкий, тебе же нравится, когда тебя натягивают? Нравится мой член, да? Хочешь, чтоб я кончил в тебя?

— Можно к вам? — бритоголовый мужчина с проколотыми сосками подходит к ним, неотрывно глядя на влажный рот Лютика. Вот только обращается он не к Лютику и не к Стересу. Он спрашивает разрешения у Геральта. — Можно кончить ему в рот? У него охуительно красивые губы.

— Геральт, _хочу_ , — стонет Лютик.

— Можно, — говорит Геральт, и новый участник присоединяется к Лютику на кровати, пропускает пальцы через его волосы, прижимает головку члена к губам Лютика, и тот, прикрыв глаза, с каким-то невыразимо прекрасным выражением лица берет в рот.

Это странно, но Геральт осознает, что не имеет ни малейшего желания принять непосредственное участие. Конечно, он уже давно заведен, его член полностью стоит, но в данный момент Геральту не хочется ничего с этим делать, пока Лютик в таком состоянии — растянутый, использованный, плавящийся от наслаждения. Геральт любуется его видом, но сам не трогает. Он просто должен следить за тем, чтобы Лютику было хорошо.

— Блять, — рвано выдыхает Стерес и кончает. Выскальзывает из Лютика, пачкая его бедра спермой, и почти сразу же бритоголовый издает резкий стон, спуская Лютику в рот. Лютик довольно мычит и глотает, дернув кадыком, а затем бессильно опускается на локти, утыкаясь лбом в матрас. Лютик дышит загнанно, из уголка губ капает слюна и сперма.

Геральт вдруг понимает, что кольцо на члене делает свое дело — Лютик еще не кончил.

Он наклоняется к Лютику, не касаясь его, просто приближается так, чтобы никто, кроме Лютика, его не расслышал, и мягко спрашивает:

— Лютик, ты в порядке?

Лютик согласно мычит, а потом добавляет:

— Да.

— Хочешь еще?

— _Да, очень._

— В рот или в зад?

— _Все сразу._

Геральт снова садится на стуле ровно. Рядом на диванах ждут своей очереди несколько мужчин. Геральт осторожно запускает руку Лютику в волосы, заставляя того поднять голову.

— Кого ты хочешь?

Лютик облизывается.

— Тот, со шрамом, пусть трахнет в задницу, — задыхаясь, он кивает на темноволосого мужчину с рассеченной шрамом щекой, — а этот пусть в рот, — он указывает на блондина с аккуратной ухоженной бородой.

Геральт, чувствуя на себе взгляды, секунду изучает названных, а затем кивает и громко произносит:

— Вы его слышали, — довольный Лютик тихо и счастливо стонет, когда выбранная пара встает на ноги. — Быстро или помедленней? — спрашивает Геральт, убирая волосы с потного лба Лютика.

— Быстро, — требует Лютик, предвкушая удовольствие.

Геральт откидывается на спинку стула, наблюдая, как еще два члена погружаются в тело Лютика. Лютик дышит сквозь зубы, привыкая к новым ощущениям. Геральт безошибочно чует, когда Лютик готов, и обращается к мужчинам:

— Давайте.

Геральту необъяснимо нравится смотреть, как Лютика имеют с двух сторон. Какое-то животное удовольствие приносят ему эти вот блядские Лютиковы стоны. Бородатый мужчина дерет Лютика в глотку так, что у того из глаз катятся слезы, но запах Лютика, изгибы его тела подсказывают Геральту, что, хотя Лютику тяжело, черта дозволенного еще не пройдена. Мужчина со шрамом, напротив, удивительно нежен. Он двигается в Лютике медленно, своими большими ладонями гладит по спине, массирует яйца, аккуратно обхватывает член.

Лютик вдруг издает протестующий, недовольный звук. Ему что-то не нравится.

Геральт наклоняется к ним и не терпящим возражений голосом говорит:

— Стоп. — Оба мужчины останавливаются, и бородатый без всякой просьбы вытаскивает член изо рта Лютика. — Лютик, что такое? — спрашивает Геральт.

— Пусть не трогает мой член, — с закрытыми глазами просит Лютик. — Это уже слишком. А все остальное нормально.

Мужик со шрамом кивает Геральту.

— Понял.

— Хорошо, — говорит Геральт, видя, как расслабляются напрягшиеся плечи Лютика. — Продолжайте.

И они продолжают.

Бородатый кончает первым. Последний раз толкнувшись в горло Лютика, он с протяжным рыком изливается ему в рот. Лютик глотает, но несколько пахучих капель всё же вытекают из уголка губ.

— Слижи, — приказывает Геральт бородатому, тот послушно наклоняется и убирает языком собственную сперму с лица Лютика, тыкается носом в щеку, оставляет на ней грязный влажный поцелуй и уходит. Лютик падает на кровать, пряча лицо в ладонях, а мужчина со шрамом все еще двигается в мучительно медленном темпе.

— _Геральт_ , — страдальчески произносит Лютик.

Геральт все понимает правильно.

— Кончи в него сейчас же или уходи, — говорит он мужчине со шрамом.

— Блять, блять! — рычит тот и кончает.

Лютика всего трясет.

— Ты как, нормально? — спрашивает Геральт, наклоняясь к нему, пока мужик со шрамом выходит из тела Лютика.

Лютик кивает.

— Хочешь, чтобы я снял кольцо?

Лютик отчаянно мотает головой.

— Нет, просто мне нужно отдышаться.

— Точно?

— Точно.

Геральт садится на край кровати рядом с Лютиком и мягко говорит:

— Я помогу тебе лечь, хорошо?

Лютик кивает и, подчиняясь рукам Геральта, ложится лицом к нему на бок. Снова появляется бородатый мужчина и подает Геральту чашку воды и горсть кураги. Геральт кивком благодарит и подносит чашку к губам Лютика.

— Выпей.

Лютик выпивает все до дна и, поддавшись на уговоры, съедает два кусочка кураги. Лютик податливый, легко отзывается на малейшее прикосновение Геральта — тот буквально может вертеть им, как пожелает. А если бы меня не было рядом, на секунду задумывается Геральт, кто был бы вместо меня? Или Лютику пришлось бы справляться самостоятельно?

— Я в порядке, — через некоторое время говорит Лютик, и Геральт с удовольствием замечает, что Лютик перестал дрожать.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Геральт, откладывая остатки кураги на стул.

— Да, уверен, — отвечает Лютик и снова поднимается на четвереньки. Это движение дается ему с видимым усилием. При этом головка его набухшего члена задевает простынь, и Лютик издает долгий рычащий стон. — Блять, Геральт, мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь трахнул меня _прямо сейчас_.

— Я могу помочь, — звучит чей-то новый вкрадчивый голос, в котором Геральту отчего-то слышится насмешка.

Лютик поднимает голову, и в его глазах мелькает узнавание.

— Маркс, — с неопределенной, какой-то вызывающей интонацией говорит он.

Маркс высокий, выше Геральта, белокурый, мускулистый и неописуемо красивый.

— Панкрац, — отвечает он с той же интонацией, — ты, я смотрю, друга привел.

Лютик вскидывает задницу и злобно скалится:

— Просто вставь мне, Вальдо, скучный ты бездарный идиот.

Что-то щелкает в голове Геральта.

— Вальдо Маркс? Трубадур?

Маркс удивлено поднимает бровь.

— То есть, ты слышал обо мне?

— Краем уха, — отмахивается Геральт и берет Лютика за подбородок, чтобы очень внимательно посмотреть в глаза. — Однажды ты загадал его смерть джинну. А теперь ты хочешь, чтобы он тебя трахнул?

— Да, хочу, — настаивает Лютик, — у него прекрасный член.

Маркса ситуация явно забавляет.

— Ну, что скажешь? — вздернув бровь, интересуется он у Геральта.

Геральт в ответ сверлит его долгим взглядом, заставляя занервничать, а затем говорит:

— Можешь начинать.

Глаза Маркса радостно сверкают.

Геральт остается сидеть на кровати рядом с ними на кровати, чтобы успеть подхватить Лютика, если тот вдруг ослабнет, или чтобы поскорее убить Вальдо Маркса, если тот посмеет сделать что-то, что не понравится Лютику — да хоть посмотрит неправильно. Но, похоже, Лютик в восторге. Он, как кошка, трется щекой о плечо Геральта, издавая тихие гортанные звуки, когда Маркс, пощупав его за задницу, просовывает в него два, а затем три пальца. Они проскальзывают внутрь с удивительной легкостью. Маркс цокает языком не то с насмешкой, не то с разочарованием.

— Боги, сколько членов в тебе уже побывало? — он сокрушенно качает головой, — ты весь в сперме. Видела бы тебя сейчас виконтесса де Леттенхофф…

— Не упоминай мою матушку, чтоб ее, — рявкает Лютик и снова стонет, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Геральта, потому что Маркс опять вводит свои чудесные пальцы.

— Еще.

— Раскомандовался, — мурлычет Маркс, вытаскивает пальцы, перепачканные в чужой сперме, и встречается взглядом с Геральтом:

— Можно ударить его?

— Лютик? — спрашивает Геральт.

Лютик, чуть засомневавшись, кивает.

— Можно, — передает Геральт Марксу, — но только когда я скажу. — Он пропускает ладонь через волосы Лютика, вслушивается в его напряженное дыхание. — По одному разу с каждой стороны. Давай.

Маркс шлепает его рукой сначала по одной ягодице, потом, не так сильно, по второй.

— Это за то, что победил меня на зимнем фестивале в Новиграде, — говорит он, и у Лютика вырывается _непристойный_ стон.

— Еще, — приказывает Геральт, улавливая в запахе Лютика лишь похоть.

В этот раз Маркс бьет его по ягодицам жестче, твердой открытой ладонью.

— Это за то, что превзошел меня на Луперкалии в Бронде в прошлом году.

Геральт чувствует, что Лютика опять начинает трясти от возбуждения.

— Еще.

Еще два шлепка. Лютик буквально задыхается.

— Это за то, что при всём Цинтранском дворе назвал мои песни никчемным бредом тупой бездарности.

Лютик нервно, горячечно смеется.

— Но это чистая правда, — шепчет он Геральту на ухо. Геральт едва сдерживается, чтоб не закатить глаза.

— Еще, — требует он.

Маркс с силой бьет ладонью по ягодице Лютика. Один раз.

— А это, — говорит он, и впервые в его голосе звучит непритворная злость, — за то, что умеешь брать ноты выше, чем я.

Лютик пронзительно, жалобно хнычет. От этого звука у Геральта сводит зубы. Он чует в запахе Лютика что-то новое — легкую боль. Гладит большим пальцем Лютика по щеке и спрашивает:

— Хочешь продолжить?

Лютик молча качает головой.

— Все еще хочешь, чтобы он тебя трахнул?

Снова рычащий стон. Лютик кивает. Геральт поворачивается к Марксу:

— Больше не бей его. Просто выеби.

Маркс одной рукой подхватывает Лютика под бедра и притягивает к себе, а второй касается красных отпечатков на его заднице. Пальцы у Маркса длинные, какие и должны быть у музыканта.

— Ты же хочешь этого, правда, Юлиан? — мурлычет он, всовывая головку члена в тело Лютика. — Меня ты ненавидишь, зато мой член _любишь_ до безумия.

Лютик издает звук, значение которого Геральт не может определить, но пахнет Лютик только возбуждением, значит, все в порядке.

— Боги, — сквозь зубы рычит Маркс, — я пиздец как люблю тебя трахать, — он входит глубже, срывая с губ Лютика яростный стон, и начинает двигать бедрами в темпе, который еще чуть-чуть, и стал бы невыносимым. — Особенно, когда ты вот такой, уже растраханный кем-то, когда из тебя уже _льется_ сперма. Ты мокрей, чем женщина, знаешь? Но бля, какая же у тебя шикарная задница, красная, отшлепанная. Тебя _наказали_. Ты словно создан, чтобы я натягивал тебя на свой член, — Маркс смеется. Смех у него громкий, какой-то неприятный. — Однажды твоя музыкальная карьера непременно закончится, но ты не отчаивайся: зато из тебя получится замечательная шлюха.

Лютик стонет в плечо Геральта.

Лицо Маркса становится сосредоточенным. Он сжимает губы, перестает болтать и начинает вбиваться еще сильнее, еще быстрее. Лютик, безвольно опустив голову, коротко выдыхает при каждом толчке, его кожа скользкая от пота. Геральт перебирает его волосы, вслушивается с стук сердца и дыхание.

— _Блять_! — звонко, музыкально вскрикивает Маркс, и терпкий соленый запах подсказывает Геральту, что он кончил. Маркс, тяжело дыша, выходит, а Геральт придерживает пошатнувшегося Лютика, по бедрам которого стекает сперма. Стояк у него, Геральт уверен, уже болезненный.

— Лютик?

Тот мычит с закрытыми глазами.

— Ты в порядке?

Лютик молчит мгновение, а потом отвечает слегка подрагивающим голосом, но все еще ясно и уверенно:

— Я хочу еще одного. Всё равно, кого. Выбери сам. А потом я хочу тебя, Геральт.

Внутренности Геральта будто опаляет огнем.

— Точно?

— Точнее не бывает, — отчетливо говорит Лютик. — Пусть еще один незнакомец кончит мне в зад, а потом, напоследок, меня трахнешь ты, Геральт. Я хочу кончить для тебя. — Он прижимается щекой к плечу Геральта. Глаза у него немного блестящие, будто стеклянные, но он явно осознает свои слова. — Тебя это устраивает?

— Устраивает, — тихо отвечает Геральт.

Геральт оглядывается по сторонам, машинально отмечая, что Маркс не ушел — он, расслабленный, растекся на сиденье неподалеку и смотрит. Рядом есть и другие зрители, одни уже, очевидно, кончили, другие хотели бы принять участие. Геральт ловит взгляд красивого темноволосого мужчины с ярко-зелеными глазами и высокими скулами и кивает ему. Мужчина с готовностью встает, ожидая указаний.

— Трахни его в задницу, — говорит Геральт, чувствуя, как Лютик дрожит в предвкушении. Геральт, можно сказать, держит Лютика на руках. Ему приятно, что Лютик доверяет ему, находит в нем опору. Они невероятно близки в этот момент. — Не говори с ним, не трогай его за член, вообще нигде не трогай, просто трахни, понял?

Зеленоглазый кивает.

— Понял.

Геральт гладит Лютика по взмокшим волосам.

— Наслаждайся.

Мужчина, выбранный Геральтом, делает, что ему было сказано. Он быстро входит и, заставив повыше задрать задницу, начинает медленно, с оттяжкой трахать, постепенно наращивая темп. Геральт всецело сосредоточен на Лютике, который практически лежит грудью на его коленях. Лютик разгорячен, от него пахнет сексом, его тело дергается от толчков. Чужая сперма засохла на губах и бедрах и хлюпает в скользкой дырке, глаза закрыты. Он что-то бормочет. Что именно, Геральт разобрать не может, но, кажется, умоляет продолжать, повторяет имя Геральта. Геральт до сих пор прекрасно справлялся с собственным возбуждением, но теперь его буквально сводит с ума тот факт, что Лютик представляет его на месте незнакомца, который сейчас имеет его сзади.

В сердце Геральта возникает странное чувство, которому он не в состоянии подобрать название. Желание защитить Лютика от всего мира, чего бы это ни стоило.

Зеленоглазый запрокидывает голову, открывает рот в безмолвном крике и кончает. Через мгновение он выходит, пачкая и без того грязное тело Лютика, и сорванным голосом благодарит.

Геральт треплет Лютика по щеке и тихо спрашивает:

— Эй, хочешь отдохнуть?

— Я хочу _тебя_ , — капризно возражает Лютик, — очень. _Сейчас_.

Он дрожит, но Геральт знает, что с ним все в порядке. Он, конечно, устал, но еще не слишком, он выгибается всем телом, у него стоит — ему пиздец как нравится происходящее. Геральт понимает, что Лютик уже не способен на активные действия, поэтому аккуратно, нежно переворачивает его, практически уложив на себя, придерживает его под грудь, позволяя склонить голову себе на плечо. Он держит его так и ждет. Наконец, Лютик запускает свои руки в волосы Геральта и слабо толкается бедрами навстречу, стараясь потереться о его живот головкой члена.

— Геральт, — требовательно шепчет он.

Геральт медленно опускает Лютика на свой член, легко входя на всю длину. Скользкая, резко пахнущая сперма других мужчин, вытекшая из тела Лютика, пачкает бедра Геральта, но Геральт вместо отвращения почему-то чувствует дикое, звериное возбуждение.

— Я долго не продержусь, — говорит он на ухо Лютику.

— Долго и не надо, — едва слышным голосом отвечает тот.

У Геральта сносит крышу от осознания того, что Лютик, такой слабый и уязвимый, безгранично _доверяет_ ему, открывается, отдается — бери и трахай, и Геральт берет, что ему принадлежит, вбивается в тело Лютика, трахает, ебет, имеет, а Лютик подставляется, скулит, хнычет, всхлипывает и хочет, хочет больше. Чувствуя скорое приближение своего оргазма, Геральт расстёгивает кольцо на члене Лютика и проводит рукой один раз от основания до головки.

Этого хватает.

Лютик с криком кончает в кулак Геральта, впившись пальцами в его плечи, и Геральт кончает следом, обильно и горячо, а потом тянется к шее Лютика, изукрашенной засосами от первого мужчины, который трахал Лютика сегодня, и кусает эти синяки, словно помечая Лютика своим, чтобы именно его, Геральта, метки темнели следующим утром на Лютиковой коже. Лютик неподвижно лежит на Геральте, закрыв глаза, и на укусы не реагирует. Он будто мертвый, и только слабое дыхание указывает, что он жив.

Геральт как можно осторожнее выходит из Лютика.

— Лютик? — окликает он, поглаживая его по спине, — ты нормально?

Лютик что-то невнятно отвечает, не убирая лица от плеча Геральта. Видимо, на связную речь у него не хватает сил.

— Вот, — говорит кто-то. Геральт поднимает глаза и с удивлением видит, что это Маркс стоит рядом и протягивает ему чашку с водой. Геральт воду принимает, но косится на нее с подозрением. Маркс такой реакцией не обрадован, но и не удивлен.

— Не отравлена, — твердо говорит он. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я сам сначала отпил? Я, конечно, _недолюбливаю_ его, потому что он бездарный проходимец, который попирает музыкальные традиции, чтобы снискать славу среди безмозглых обывателей, но ради всех богов, травить его сейчас было бы попросту _невежливо_.

Геральт смотрит на него, взглядом обещая кары небесные, если он соврал. Маркс оскорблённо фыркает и что-то бормочет, кажется, называет его филистером.*

— Лютик, пей, — ласково говорит Геральт.

Лютик, не способный на диалог, вяло хмыкает и не шевелится, поэтому Геральт сам поднимает ему голову и подносит чашку к губам, заставляя сделать глоток. Допив воду, Лютик, еще не полностью пришедший в себя, что неудивительно, снова обмякает в руках Геральта и утыкается носом ему в шею, произносит что-то так тихо, что не расслышать.

Черноволосый мужчина с зелеными глазами подает Геральту оставленную на стуле курагу, и Геральт кусочек за кусочком скармливает ее Лютику, кивком поблагодарив мужчину. Через некоторое время силы возвращаются к Лютику, взгляд вновь становится осмысленным. Из Лютика все еще вытекают капли спермы, когда он пытается усесться на бедрах Геральта поудобнее, но он уже не выглядит так, будто мешком свалится на мраморный пол, стоит Геральту разжать руки.

Впрочем, Геральт не собирается выпускать его из объятий.

Лютик удовлетворено вздыхает и запускает руку в волосы Геральта.

— Эй, — нежно зовет он.

— Что? — тихо отвечает Геральт и целует его в шею, ощущая губами, что бешеный пульс Лютика успокаивается. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Разбитым, — говорит Лютик, — но я доволен, — он снова вздыхает, расслабляясь в объятиях Геральта, и через мгновение произносит: — ты не обязан сидеть тут со мной. Я сам смогу подняться в комнату. Развлекайся дальше, если хочешь.

Геральт хмыкает и с сомнением спрашивает:

— Идти хоть можешь?

Лютик пытается сесть, свести ноги вместе, но морщится и бессильно замирает.

— Похоже, что нет, — слегка смущенно говорит он. — Отнеси меня наверх, Геральт, и, если хочешь, возвращайся сюда.

Геральт вспоминает, каким беззащитным только что был Лютик, как он почти в беспамятстве твердил его имя, пока его трахали незнакомцы, думает о том, что все это время не отрывал глаз от Лютика, готовый чуть что прийти к нему на помощь.

— А вдруг я не хочу без тебя? — спрашивает Геральт низким, взволнованным голосом.

Лютик отстраняется. Геральт все еще приобнимает его, но, по крайней мере, Лютик уже может сам держать свою голову ровно. Пару секунд они внимательно смотрят друг на друга. Геральт отмечает в памяти его спутанные волосы, ярко-красные губы, пятно засохшей спермы на щеке. У Лютика странный взгляд, и что он значит, Геральт понять не может.

— Тогда, — с неожиданной нежностью говорит Лютик, — оставайся в комнате, будем мыться.

Так они и сделают.

Лютик, оказывается, ходить все-таки не может. Он делает один шаг, но ослабевшие ноги подламываются под ним. Тогда Геральт выносит его из зала на руках. Вечеринка еще продолжается, но Геральт идет прямо к выходу, минуя переплетённые тела, и не обращает внимания на призывно тянущиеся к нему руки. В дверях ассистент окидывает Лютика оценивающим взглядом и интересуется:

— Могу я чем-то помочь, господа?

— Принесите нам в комнату еду и горячую воду, — просит Геральт.

— Комната на имя Панкраца, — добавляет Лютик, чуть-чуть разомкнув веки.

Ассистент кивает:

— Будет сделано.

Добравшись до комнаты, Геральт кладет Лютика на кровать. Вскоре им приносят еду, напитки и целое море воды для купания. Геральт отказывается от помощи ассистентов и, окунув мягкую тряпочку в теплую ароматную воду, начинает сам мыть Лютика. Это оказывается сложнее, чем на первый взгляд, потому что бедра Лютика, с внутренней стороны покрытые засохшей спермой, чересчур чувствительны, и Лютик, каким бы аккуратным ни был Геральт, всё равно вздрагивает от прикосновений. Вымыв Лютика, Геральт приводит в порядок себя, а потом берет принесенную ассистентами бутылочку с лавандовым бальзамом и начинает осторожно втирать его в Лютиковы красные ягодицы.

Спрятав лицо в подушке, Лютик стонет:

— Блять, Геральт, это восхитительно.

— Кто помогал тебе раньше после этих вечеринок? — спрашивает Геральт, втягивая носом лавандовый запах.

— Никто, — пожимает плечами Лютик. — Я всегда справлялся сам.

Геральт недоверчиво поднимает бровь.

— После _такого_?

— А такого раньше не было, — отвечает Лютик, не открывая глаз. И погружается в воспоминания. — Не было _шестерых_ сразу. Было двое-трое, и всё. Этого достаточно для удовлетворения, и ходить потом я мог самостоятельно.

Геральт закрывает крышку бальзама.

— Что изменилось в этот раз? Почему ты решился на большее?

Лютик открывает глаза и с некоторым трудом оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Геральту.

— Потому что сегодня ты был рядом, — честно говорит он. — Я знал, что ты не позволишь всему этому зайти слишком далеко. Ты знаешь мои границы и никому не дашь пересечь их. — Он снова закрывает глаза и издает довольный стон. — Я доверяю тебе.

Тепло разливается в груди Геральта.

Он оставляет бутылочку с бальзамом в сторону, залезает на кровать, придвигается поближе к Лютику и укрывает их обоих простыней. Все еще обнаженный, Лютик прижимается к нему и вздыхает.

— Поверить не могу, что позволил Вальдо, мать его, Марксу, _отшлепать_ меня.

— Мне надо было остановить его? — напрягшись, спрашивает Геральт.

— Боги, нет, это было превосходно, — отвечает Лютик, — не знал, что он так может. Буду теперь почаще задевать его больное эго.

Геральт зарывается носом в мокрые от пота волосы Лютика и целует его в лоб.

— Спи давай.

Лютик гортанно хмыкает.

— Спасибо за вечер, — говорит он тихим, дрогнувшим голосом, — и… за всё.

Геральт, уловив эту странную паузу, хочет спросить, все ли в порядке, но Лютик уже спит — его дыхание стало глубоким и размеренным. Геральт вдруг замечает, какие у Лютика длинные ресницы.

Потом Геральт закрывает глаза и тоже засыпает, слушая спокойное биение сердца своего родного человека.


End file.
